


Two Doofus's and a Baby

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically just every Lets Player I know is in this, Bunch of other people are in this, M/M, Mark and Jack are dads!, Septiplier - Freeform, Too lazy to name them all, most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack find an abandoned baby boy on their doorstep.How can two men,who can barely take care of themselves,take care of a baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mark sat on the couch in the living room,watching TV and drinking a soda."Mark,do we have any sandwich stuff?"Jack asked from the kitchen."You were supposed to go to the store today to get some,"Mark called back."No,you were,"Jack insisted.Mark rolled his eyes and sighed.He walked to the kitchen."I asked you this morning to go and grab food,"he said."I asked you that,"Jack replied.Mark took off his glasses and covered his face with his hand."No,you didn't,"his voice,rising in tone,said.Jack stared at Mark."I asked ye this morning,do you have cotton in yer ears?"The other man's face was growing red with anger."Jack,I will tell you once again.I told you to go to the store and get food for this week."Jack narrowed his eyes."I'm telling ye,you did not ask me ta go to the shop!"he shouted."Then who did I ask,the ghost who haunts us?!"Mark yelled back.The two kept on yelling and shouting expletives at each other.It wasn't until the doorbell rang that they finally stopped."Wonder who that is,"Jack muttered.He went to answer the door while Mark tried to calm down."Mark,get yer ass over here!"Jack yelled.Mark,concerned at the tone of his husband's voice,ran to the door."What?"he asked.Then his eyes drifted down to the floor.

"Oh my God,"Mark whispered.Sitting on the doorstep was a small basket.Inside the basket,was a tiny baby.Jack picked up the small infant and cradled him in his arms."Who would leave ye all alone out here?"he questioned,not expecting an answer.Mark bent down and searched the basket.He found a note tucked away in the blanket."To whoever founds this letter.I cannot go on.Living in the deepest of poverty is no way to care for a child.So that is why I must leave him.Here is some information.It is a male,born only a few weeks ago,on June 28th.Please take care of him,and give him the life I can't provide."Mark just stared at the letter.He turned to see that Jack had gone back inside.He grabbed the basket and closed the door."Aw,were ye left alone?"Jack asked.The baby gurgled."Don't worry.Daddy Jack is here." "Whoa,wait,daddy?Who said we were keeping him?"Mark asked."I did,"the Irishsman replied."We can't take care of a baby,don't you know how much work that is?"Jack faced Mark."Please,don't do the face,"Mark begged.Jack could make a face so sad,the strongest of men had to turn away."But Mark,he's all alone,"Jack stated.Mark felt his heart break inside of him."Well,maybe tonight,"he said."But tomorrow,we take him to the police station."Jack grinned."Look at this.He has a blue eye and a brown eye,"he commented ." "Hey,you're right,"Mark noted.Jack slowly rocked the infant to sleep."Put him in the basket,"the half-Korean commanded.Jack did as told."He's really cute,"Jack said."What will we call him?" "Nothing.If we name him,then we get attached to him.Then we won't be able to give him up."Jack made the face again."Fine.What do you think?"Jack thought for a moment."Samuel Timothy,"he finally replied."A first and middle name?"Mark asked."Samuel Timothy,"Jack said sternly."Okay,fine."The pair watched the child for the rest of the night,making sure he was okay.By morning,they were dead asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the baby Samuel after Septiceye Sam, and Timothy after Tiny Box Tim.Plus,I gave him the same birthday as Mark because,reasons!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack,get Samuel ready,"Mark called from the bedroom."Already done,"Jack replied.Mark had to smile.Jack was really good with taking care of Sam.He cared a lot about the tiny child.It had only been less than a day,but Jack had given his all to care for him."All right,let's go,"Jack said."Oh wait,we don't have a car seat,"Mark groaned."We could walk,"Jack suggested."The entire three and a half miles?" "Worth a shot."Mark shook his head."Well,we have no other choice."Jack picked up Sam and they started towards the police station.

"So he was left on your doorstep?"the officer asked."Yes,we've told you all we know,"Mark replied."Since there's no indication who the parents are,you could keep him if you want,"the officer said."Oh no,we cant..."Mark started to say,but he was cut off by Jack."Of course we'll keep him."Mark shot a look at the Irishman."Here.Sign these papers and he's yours."Jack scribbled his name on the certificate.Mark did so as well."Samuel Timothy Fischbach-McLoughlin,"the man said."Interesting."They both gave smiles."Names come from old friends,"Jack stated."Alright,Samuel is now officially your child."The officer stamped the certificate.

"I can't believe you,"Mark told Jack."How can we take care of a baby?" "Don't worry,I know everything about taking care of children,"Jack said."How?You're the youngest in your family,"Mark stated.Jack didn't say anything."Jack?"Mark turned to look at his husband.Jack was staring down at the floor."What's wrong?" "I just want someone to love,"he replied.Mark smiled a little."But you do,"he said."You have Sam."Jack looked up."You mean..." "Yes,we'll keep him."Jack started to jump around and whoop."You are going to grow up into a crazy,mixed up family,"Mark told Sam.

"I'm back!"Mark shouted.Jack met him at the door,Sam in his arms."Ye got everything?"he asked."Yep.Stroller,car seat,bottles,pacifier,crib,everything,"Mark stated.Jack pulled him into a hug."You'll make a great dad,"he whispered."So will you.Now the question still stands,who's going to be dad and who's going to be daddy?"Jack thought."I'm more of a daddy form than a dad form,so I'm going to be called Daddy." "Then I guess I'll be Dad,"Mark told him.They shared a kiss."I'm sure we'll be great parents,"Jack spoke.Mark nodded.They were going to be the best parents ever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's the bottle?!"Jack shouted."Where do you think dummy,in the fridge!"Mark yelled the answer."No its not!"Jack stated.Mark sighed.He went to the kitchen and checked the fridge.Jack,for once,was right.He walked into the living room where Jack was."Did ye find it?"Jack asked."No,do you remember where you last saw it?" "If I did,I wouldn't be asking ye,dumbass!" "Jack,you've got to stop cursing with Sam around.He could start cursing too,and I don't want that,"Mark spoke sharply."It's not like he can understand me,"Jack said."Just stop,"Mark begged."Fine,I'll try.But I still need the bottle."The doorbell rang."Oh for the love of god!"Mark yelled,throwing up his hands.He went to answer the door.

"What's up Papa!"Felix cried.Ken,Cry,Marzia,Wade,and Bob entered."Guys,how are you?"Mark asked."Great,but we want to hear about you two,"Ken said."Let's see the kid."Jack entered,holding Sam."Oh my God,he's adorable!"Marzia squealed."Can I hold him?"Jack smiled and handed her Sam."Hi sweetie,"she cooed."Got a name?"Cry asked."Samuel Timothy Fischbach-McLoughlin,"Mark responded."Woof,that's a mouthful,"Wade said."Let me guess,Samuel for Septiceye Sam,and Timothy after Tiny Box Tim?" "Yep,"Jack replied."Wow,a blue and a brown eye,that's not something you see everyday,"Bob commented.Mark and Jack exchanged smiles."Go find the bottle,"Jack pleaded."Alright already,"Mark said."Come in the living room guys,there's room for you all."Everybody piled onto the couch.

"Come on Marzia,let me hold him,"Felix begged."Fine,here."Felix tenderly took Sam from her."We have news for you guys,"Marzia called."What?"Jack asked."Me and Felix are engaged."No way!"Jack cried."What happened?"Mark asked,running in with a spare bottle."Felix and Marzia are engaged,"Jack answered."That's great!"Mark exclaimed."When's the wedding?" "In four months,"Felix replied."And Jack,your my best man." "Really?"Jack sqeaked."Since you asked me to be your best man at you guy's wedding,I'm asking you to be mine."Jack grinned so hard,Mark thought that he would pass out."Thanks so much Fel,"Jack said."No prob."Everyone hung around for three more hours,then left.Jack had already passed out on the couch.Mark felt ready to sleep himself.He put Sam in his crib and went to wake up Jack.The Irishman barely moved.Mark smiled and picked up the super light man and carried him to their room.Mark threw his husband onto the bed and flopped down next to him.Soon,both were dead to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark woke to see Jack putting on a collared shirt."Where are you going?"he asked."To find a job,"was the reply."Why?" "Just because we earn money from YouTube,doesn't mean that Sam should do the same.He needs to see what a working dad is."Mark stared at him."Where are you going to get a job?"he asked."I can work at the shop and still get money from doing videos,"Jack said."What,are you just going to leave me here with Sam alone?"Jack gave Mark a look."I'm going to give Sam the best life possible Mark,"he said."But how can I take of a kid by myself?" "I'm not going to be gone long,this is a great time to spend with Sam."Mark sighed."Okay."

"Hey Sam,Daddy's going to be gone for awhile,so it's just going to be us,"Mark told the tiny boy.Sam gurgled happily.Mark grinned at the happy nature of his son."You are just like your father,always happy,"he said.Sam smiled."Okay,so let's get you some food."Mark carried Sam to the kitchen and put him in the highchair.He fed him some strained peas,which took forever because Sam apparently hated strained peas."Wanna go play buddy?"Mark asked.He got a giggle in response."What to play with?"Mark wondered.On the desk by their shared computer,was Septiceye Sam and Tiny Box Tim."Here you go,play with these guys."Sam grabbed Tim and chewed on it."You wanna know something cool?We have the same birthday,"Mark told the giggling boy.He got a smile in response.

"Can't handle staying alone with a kid,huh?"a voice behind Mark asked.Mark turned to see Jack watching them both."Did you get the job?"Mark asked."Yep.I'm a working man now."Mark laughed."Of course you are."Jack picked up Sam."Hey bud,ye miss me?"he asked.Sam grinned."Ye fed him?" "Yeah." "Ye really are a good dad,"Jack said."You're better,"Mark replied."We're both awesome,"Jack told him.They both kissed."Why don't we go to the park?"Jack suggested."I'll get the stroller.Come on Sam,we're going out,"Mark spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Year One

"Mark,did ye get Sam's cake from the shop?"Jack asked."Yes,it's in the fridge,"was the reply.Jack opened the fridge and pulled out the cake.It read "Happy 1st Birthday Sam!"Jack placed it on the dining room table."Ba,ba,ba,ba,ba!"Sam sqeauled.He ran past Jack,catching the man off guard."Sam,calm down!"Jack called after the crazy child.A knock sounded at the door.

"The amazing Uncle Felix has arrived,"Felix said.Marzia,Bob,Wade,Ken,and Cry came in."Glad ye all could make it,"Jack stated."We'd never miss this little guy's birthday,"Cry noted.Sam raced up to Ken and grabbed his leg."Whoa,hey little dude,"Ken said."Ba,ba,ba,ba,ba!"Sam yelled."Has he started to speak yet?"Wade asked."Well,no,"Jack answered."And I'm worried about him.All he says are random noises." "Hey,I once knew a guy who said he didn't speak until he was three,"Bob commented."But this is Sam.I want him to at least start sounding out letters." "Don't worry,"Marzia said.Mark walked in.

"Happy birthday Mark,"Ken greeted."Thanks Ken,"Mark said."Let's go into the dining room.That's where the party is."Jack picked up Sam and they went to the table."Who wants cake?"Mark asked."Cake!"Everyone turned to the source of the voice."What did ye say?"Jack questioned Sam."Cake!"the boy repeated.Everyone began clapping."Of course his first word was cake,"Mark smirked."Oh shut up,"Jack stated."Cake yummy!"

The little party lasted about one hour before everybody left.Jack and Mark flopped onto the couch.Sam ran up to Jack."Up daddy!"he cried."Aren't ye just a regular talker today?"he laughed."Guess who he gets it from,"Mark said."Oh,be quiet you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will be short.Sorry.

"Daddy!"Sam cried.Jack bolted up from the bed.Fear gripped him as he raced to Sam's room."Sam,what's wrong?"he asked.The little boy was sitting up in his crib,trembling."Monster,"he whispered.Jack sighed.It had only been a bad dream."What do ye mean by a monster?"he questioned."Monster bad,"Sam said quietly.Jack picked the tiny child up."Do ye wanna come and sleep in our bed?"he asked.Sam nodded."Alright,come on." Mark groaned when Jack entered."What's going on?"he mumbled."Sam had a bad dream.He's sleeping with us."Mark sighed."Dad no want me in here?"Sam questioned."No buddy.That's not it,"Mark said instantly."Here.I'll take him."Jack handed San over.The little kid snuggled up next to Mark."I love you,Dad,"he muttered.Mark smiled."I love you to Sam,"he said.Jack flopped down by them."My two favorite guys,"he stated.It wasn't before long before all were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way,the rest of this story is on Sam as a one-year-old.I'm going to create multiple stories in this series.They will each settle on two years.The next one will be on Sam as a two and three year old.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay,so I'm going to finish this story and start working on the other parts.I don't have anything else to work with.Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
